The following disclosure relates generally to communications systems and, more particularly, to initiate reliable reception on a packet data channel (PDCH) in a wireless communications system.
In Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1xEV-DV communication systems, a Mobile Station (MS) uses a R-CQICH channel to transmit forward channel quality indicators, and uses a R-ACKCH channel to transmit an acknowledgement to the base station (BS) of the reception of a forward packet data channel. It is important for a BS to successfully receive and decode these two channels in order to efficiently schedule the transmission on the PDCH. However, from time to time, the interference on the reverse link is so strong that a reliable reception of R-CQICH and R-ACKCH cannot be ensured at the BS. In this case, the BS may direct the MS to reduce the transmission rate on R-CQICH and R-ACKCH to increase the reliability on these channels. The BS accomplishes this by setting two parameters: REV_CQICH_REPS and REV_ACKCH_REPS and communicates them to the MS via a Rate Change Message. However, if the transmission is not reliable, the parameter change may not be received by the MS.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for improving reliability reception by a MS in a communications system.